Legend: Ravaged Innocence
by Blissfulblue
Summary: The balance was once almost destroyed, Darkness would have won, inless light concored darkness, innocence won over sin, Jack, And princess lily fanfic,Their daughter faces the legacy of darkness in his pursit to find another way to destroy innocence, and


oK, SO I don't own Legewnd even though I wish I did, I don't old characters as well as new ones,

"Mother! look at the flowers aren't they wonderfull!" Dawn said cheerfully looking at at the springs bloom, Lili smiled and looked at Jack.  
"She is wonderful." Jack said touching only lightly a strand of Lili's hair.  
"I'm affraid Jack." she said, jack frowned.  
"Of what? everything is as it should be, your father approved of our marriage and our daughter is heathy, and looks like you more and more everyday.  
"Yes but that's what frightens me jack, it's too perfect, what if he"  
"Lili! he's gone and he will never bother us again, We have Dawn, And I have you." Jack said touching Lili's cheek.  
"But there is word of da"  
"You don't worry of what the people from the court say, I am faithful, nothing will happen, I promise." Jack said kissing lightly Lili's lips, tasting the warmth of her mouth until Dawn happily threw flowers on her parents, giggling she skipped away, long ebony locks following behind her, but she had her fathers easy smile and blue eyes, only fourteen she was as wild as her father but had her mothers beauty.  
Looking beyond the forest trees Dawn ran faster, her dress following and whisping with her. She ignored her mothers cries and kept running until that was she reached a part of the forest she hadn't seen before.  
"This is no place for a child." A voice said, Dawn ignored it and countered.  
"I am no child! I am a woman!" She said and kept walking deeper.  
"A woman does what she is told." the voice said, Dawn now noticed it was a mans.  
"If I wanted to be told what to do I'll leave that up to my parents." Dawn snapped, now not liking the darkness of this part of the forest. Eyes from one of the trees appeared, as green as the leaves. Brown hair curled over his eyes nape long.  
"And where are your parents"  
"They are---- that's none of your bother." She said and turned to go back the way she came but trees now surrounded where once was a path.  
She heard the man jump down, a bitter chuckle escaped his lips.  
"What's going on?" Dawn said and quickly lifted her skirts and unseathed a dagger from her boot. She was struck with a tall man, about the age of eighteen or nineteen at least, lean and broad of shoulder. with wavey brown hair, a strong chin and hard listening eyes. That her father usually had when he was looking for something.  
He looked at the dagger and smiled.  
"A dagger, to kill me no doubt." He shrugged it off and took one step forward.  
"You stop! I know how to use this, my father"  
"Your father? he taught you to defend yourself"  
"Of course, now what did you do to the trees"  
He smirked. "Whatever do you mean"  
"You know very well what I mean!" Dawn snapped now annoyed, but the man kept that look on his arrogant face.  
"Do you know who I am?" Dawn said, the first time in her life using her postiotion of princess on the man to get what she wanted.  
"Oh I know who you are, but it's clear you wouldn't know who I am, that is I am only----a comorder"  
He smiled and gave Dawn a mocking bow.  
Sneering Dawn swore she heard the cries of her father calling her name she turned, but as soon as she turned back the man was gone.  
And that was when she heard him say.  
"Oh we'll meet again princess." And there was silence and the yells of her name.  
"DAWN!" Jack went on.  
Walking from the dark part of the forest which path was clear she found her parents both frantic with worry in there eyes like something of the worst kind had happened. Dawn wondered what.  
"Dawn where were you? You had us worried sick! your father was going to send for the guards! how could you have disobeyed me and your father about running off where you don't belong"  
"I was just curious." Dawn simply said prentending to soften an imaginary rinkle on her dress.  
"curious and being spontantious are two different things, Dawn you must understand there are places we are allowed to be and some we can't" Jack said raking a hand through his nape long hair.  
"Why Father"  
"That is the rule of the wild, of nature, laws we as humans must follow. do you understand Dawn." Jack said his eyes hard.  
"Yes father, I wont wonder anymore." She said but crossed her fingers behind her back.  
Jack smiled and picked Dawn up and twirled her round and round.  
"Now back to the castle." Lili said, and that would be the last time she would see the forest in a very long time. Even if she could help it.


End file.
